


Snow Angels, Laughter, Sleep

by Cherry_TheGenZ



Series: DTSS Winter Prompt Week 2020 [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BUT I WROTE ONLY FLUFF, Cold, DTSS Winter Prompt Week 2020, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Short, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowed In, Winter, dreamnotnap, happiness, i actually wrote only fluff, only fluff, prompts, pure fluff, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_TheGenZ/pseuds/Cherry_TheGenZ
Summary: Sapnap and Dream visit George for Christmas; it snows.[Snowed In//Snow angels]
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DTSS Winter Prompt Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062395
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165
Collections: Dream Team Safespace Prompt Week 2020, MCYT





	Snow Angels, Laughter, Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> i somehow wrote only fluff,, bruh how-
> 
> anyways! shorter than usual because today's been busy :D and im dying akndakdd

It’s cold outside, the snowy air making his cheeks feel stiff and frozen. Sapnap, however, stays warm with the winter coat that Dream forced him to wear before going out; Sapnap knew Dream would never admit it, but he  _ was  _ the mother hen of the three of them.

Dream and George yelled at each other, loud but happy nonetheless. Sapnap flinches from George’s high-pitched screams, but a smile grows on his face anyways.

His breath is warm in the cold air; puffs of air appearing whenever he exhaled. It made him feel giddy, as if he were a child again.

Sapnap’s attention is stolen by George running over to him with a large grin. Sapnap’s breath is taken away by how  _ beautiful  _ this man is. George is simply too pretty for his own good; adorable laughs and a wide grin that shows how happy he is- all features which make Sapnap’s heart race.

“Let’s make snow angels, Sap!” George giggles, and Sapnap finds himself agreeing. As if he could simply  _ deny  _ the man in front of him.

Next thing he knows, Dream’s bumping his shoulder with one of his laughs. Just as easily with George, Sapnap’s cheeks warm even with the cold air flowing and winding around him.

If George is absolutely adorable, Dream is  _ beautiful.  _ Blond hair soft to the touch, freckles speckled around his cheeks and tan skin. 

Although both are overwhelming, it’s in such contrasting ways it makes Sapnap’s heart run in circles. While George is adorable, it’s in a more  _ simple  _ manner- if that makes sense. Liking George is  _ easier-  _ even if he gets flustered, it’s simply easier.

On the other hand, Dream spins him around and around until his head is dizzy, and he falls to the floor and then Dream’s the one to give him the helping hand. It’s more complicated, liking somebody who’s been your best friend for  _ years.  _

It’s more taxing.

But Sapnap doesn’t once regret it, with his back on the snow and the giggles of George plus the wheezing laughter from Dream ringing through his ears like a song; one he doesn’t want to forget. He loves this feeling of euphoria, from simply being with his two best friends in  _ real life.  _ To hold and hug and simply bask in the presence of.

They’ve laid in the snow for multiple minutes now, when Sapnap sneezes. His nose must be red from the cold, surely- and Dream suggests going inside, to which George easily agrees.

The three walk into George’s apartment, Dream immediately wrapping a blanket around him after he removes his coat. It makes him feel warm and loved, as the three sit on the couch together. 

“Sapnap, you’re not catching a  _ cold,  _ are you?” George asks, and although it’s joking, Sapnap easily detects the worry hidden under his words. George has always been like this; giving casual words and hiding his true feelings under a front. He smiles to push away questioning words, laughs to cover up awkward silence.

“No, I’m not, I’m  _ invincible _ ,” Sapnap answers, hoping George will catch that he really  _ is  _ fine, and not to worry.

Dream’s flipping through channels when he speaks up, “Huh, it looks like we’re gonna be snowed in for the rest of the day.”   
  
The three don’t really care; they were going to stay inside the entire day anyways.

Dream puts on a movie, acting as though he’s lived in George’s apartment for years. George points out such, and Sapnap finds himself laughing at their interaction.

_ He misses out the part where mid-laugh, both George and Dream go silent for a minute, watching in awe as Sapnap full-heartedly chuckled with red cheeks. _

They watch the movie, the first part full of small quips and jokes; but near the end, Sapnap’s eyelids feel heavy and he finds himself leaning his head onto George’s shoulder and laying his legs across Dream’s lap.

He falls asleep, just barely feeling a light pressure on the sides of his head; his almost-asleep mind barely thinks of it as kisses, but he’s asleep before he can dwell more on the matter.

**Author's Note:**

> brrr
> 
> thank you for reading :D
> 
> (psst, press that kudos button. yknow you want to. commenting is pretty pogchamp too)


End file.
